


Work

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim return from Peru.  Blair still has to resolve some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

Using the Jar of Clay, Good Monsters song Work

 

  
The flight had been long. The tension was thick. No one had spoken to each other beyond the necessity. So now, with his return to Cascade, he was to challenge what existence he now had.

The hotel room was bare sans the basic necessities. It would do till he figured out his next move. His belongings from the loft were in storage, from what he knew.

He lay down on the bed; he let a deep cough out. It hurt to do it. It was getting harder to breath. He would deal with it. He was tired of all the shit that was going on.

He looked at his duffle bag that sat at the end of the bed. He was too tired to try to unpack it. He used to live out of the bag before, he guess he would do it again.

 

~~

Just in case, I will leave my things packed so I can run away  
I cannot trust these voices

~~

 

The room grew dark as the sun sank and the darkness of night filled the room. Reaching he found the remote on the nightstand. As most people stuck in a hotel room in someplace land, he turned on the television to add some light and sound to the otherwise quiet forbearing room.

Flicking from channel to channel, the numbing shows went past doing nothing to make him interested long enough to settle to watch anything.

Settling on a music channel, Blair closed his eyes again to try to think.

Jim kissed her.

Alex had killed him.

He had been killed.

He had drowned.

*cough*

I'm sick.

Jim threw him out of his home.

~~

I don't have a line of prospects that can give some kind of peace  
There is nothing left to cling to that can bring me sweet release  
I have no fear of drowning, it's the breathing that's taking all this work

 

~~

A vague sound came to him.

Opening his eyes he looked around the room. The clock read 3:00. It was dark, sans the television, so it still had to be night.

The noise came again. His cell phone was ringing.

He didn't want to move but the ringing was persistent.

Looking over to his coat that he threw on the chair, he got off the bed with effort and pulled the coat to him to check the pockets.

Pulling the phone out he opened to see what calls he had missed. Jim .. Jim .. Jim .. Jim.. Jim.

"Fuck," Blair said as he sat down heavily on the bed.

Tears came to him. He was a mess he knew it. He was sick, which scared him. He kept seeing the water rush over him as he struggled to breath.

He opened the phone and hit return call.

 

~~

Do you know what I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone.'  
What I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone.'

 

~~

"Blair?" Jim said anxiously as he opened his phone. "Where are you?"

" *cough* the .. red carpet, by *cough* the highway," Blair answered.

"What room Chief?"

"Thirty-two," he answered.

"I'm on my way."

"Jim?" he heard asked.

"Yes?"

"I need you," Blair said quietly.

"I need you too Chief." Jim pulled on his jacket and headed out of the loft. "I'm on my way."

"Good," Blair said and hung up the phone.

 

~~

Empty spaces, shadows hit by streetlights  
warning signs and weight of tired conversations

 

~~

Jim drove through the deserted streets. He had been up since returning to the loft, bringing furniture back into the loft as well as trying to get Blair's attention. How could things be so messed up for them?

Issues

Trust

Life

Death

Betrayal

All those had something to do with this.

He hated when things exploded like this. No control over anything.

Blair hadn't returned to the loft. He couldn't blame him. He threw him out, packed his stuff and shoved him out.

But he needed Blair. Needed him to see that it was something he had no control of.

Jim had to show Blair that there was more to what he had initially told him too.

He had to prove to Blair that he was ready for what lay ahead for them.

~~

In the absence of a shoulder, in the abscess of a thief  
On the brink of this destruction, on the eve of bittersweet  
Now all the demons look like prophets and I'm living out  
every word they speak, every word they speak  
~~

The hotel was easy to find, and so was finding the room.

*knock*

Blair sat up, having lain back on the bed after closing his phone. He listened more again as someone knocked on his door again.

Slowly he got up. His head swam, feeling stuffy. He settled by the door. "Who is it?"

"Jim Chief."

Unlocking the door, he pulled it back to let Jim in. Jim stepped into the dark room and quickly took stock of the situation. "Come on Chief, we need to find some better accommodations."

Jim picked up the duffle bag and picked up the coat and handed it to Blair.

"Jim?" Blair asked as he watched Jim stow his duffle in the back of the truck.

Returning to Blair, Jim maneuvered Blair into his coat and then did a once over of the room to see if anything was left behind. He picked up the cell phone and placed it in his own pocket.

"Come on Chief, we need to find a better room to rest up in before we decide anything."

Jim steered Blair to the truck and got him into the passenger side.

Getting into the truck, Jim decided to head to another hotel to get cleaned up at and sleep.

** **  
Jim checked into the Sheraton, where he got them a suite. It had a large bathroom with Jacuzzi bathtub. The drawback was, it had one large king size bed.

He didn't tell Blair that as they headed up in the elevator.

Carrying his bag from the trip, and Blair's duffle, Jim kept watch on Blair as he tilted left or right before getting to their room.

The door open easy enough with the slip card, and Jim let Blair pass before entering the room.

Blair didn't realize the accommodations. He simply headed to the bed, going to the far side. Stripping off his jacket and kicking off his shoes he pulled the covers down and got in.

He was tired and wanted to sleep.

** **  
Watching as Blair climbed into bed, he dropped the bags at the foot of the bed and watched as Blair sighed and went to proper sleep.

Not wanting to keep Blair in discomfort, Jim pulled the sheets back and stripped Blair down to his boxers. The fine linen would be good to comfort Blair.

After settling Blair, Jim pulled out his shaving kit and headed for the bathroom.

Feeling better, Jim got into the bed on the opposite end and settled back into the pillow.

It would light soon, but the room was heavily curtained. They would sleep in and then go from there.

He looked over at Blair. Rolling over to be closer to him, Jim took Blair's hand in his and fell asleep. Together they would get through it.

 

~~  
Do you know what I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone, '  
What I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone'  
What I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone.'

Do you know what I mean when I say, 'I don't want to be alone.'?....  
I have no fear of drowning. It's the breathing that's taking all this work


End file.
